habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Awarded: Ravenlune, Tier 3
Wiki Username: Ravenlune Habitica Name: ravenlune UID: 9272ab2c-4b66-4b74-aebd-799725885d1c Major Contributions Other Contributions *Mobile App for iOS: Habitica: changed mention of "menu" to "sidebar" for consistency *Costume Carnival: added submission Template with no challenge (blank) to the source code, removed Clean Screenshots section as it was no longer relevant, added Heart of Darkness submitted by @QuartzFox * Cosplay: added Newt Scamander and Queen of Hearts submitted by @OuttaMyMind and added relevant links *Replaced all Penguin and Wolf images included in the GitHub v4.78.1 Wolf and Penguin sprite tweaks *Template:Enchanted Armoire Table Code: uploaded January 2019 Enchanted Armoire Equipment and updated table code *Guidance for Scribes: added user credentials (Username, Display Name, User ID, QR Code, API Token) to Capitalized words table in the Capitalization section, fixed capitalization of user credentials * Known Bugs: added links to GitHub page to fix dead end * Food Preferences: shortened Food Bar screenshot caption (same as Food) * Orb of Rebirth: added Wiki Wednesday Template, uploaded unlock pop-up screenshot and added to Availability section, clarified streak reset effects, added known bug * Index: added new pages * Habits#Attributes, Dailies#Editing a Daily: added GitHub issue link to Feature Unavailable boxes, removed GitHub issue link for closed issue * Tags#Reordering Tags: added Feature Unavailable box for Challenge and Group Plan tags sorting with GitHub issue link * Tavern: added app details to Tavern Chat Power Tips box, moved Inn description from top to Resting in the Inn section, clarified that Inn does not "pause your game", replaced Helpful Links screenshot, added Contact the Moderation Team link to Resources section, removed that Party Wanted Guild is for finding Guilds * Settings#Delete Account: added footnote explaining the difference in the text box confirmation for local/social authentication users * Guidance for Socialites#Tips and Tricks: added link for links with underscores Android, added Feature Unavailable for viewing FAQ in different languages (and added HTML to fix list formatting) * Achievements#Viewing Other Players' Achievements: added how to view achievements on mobile apps (currently unavailable on iOS), uploaded Android screenshot and added to section, revised wording for flow with multiple platforms * Moderators: updated staff and moderator name colour descriptions, added infoboxes for chat name images, rearranged lists according to Tavern list, added Apollo and Piyo as staff, moved Daniel the Bard and TheHollidayInn to Emeritus * Staff: added Piyo's Staff Spotlight, moved TheHollidayInn to Emeritus * FAQ#How do I change classes?: updated content and added information on Android and iOS * Chat#Using Chat: updated content, added information * Quest Shop#Discounted Quest Bundles: added Mythical Marvels quest bundle * Kickstarter: updated Hall of Patrons link location, added NPC spotlight blog links * Equipment from Past Events: added equipment for Fall Festival 2018 and Winter Wonderland 2018-19, added equipment promo images * Template:Software removed by Author, Template:Software Outdated from Recent Website Redesign: created templates for use on outdated Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations that did not fit into other Templates, added to Hide Task Options, A Gentler Purpler Habitica, and Habitica Condense Chats * Item Inventory#Selling Items on the Website, Market#Make a Sale: added Feature Unavailable for cached item amounts after selling one type of item with GitHub issue link * Daily Check-In Incentives: added section on check-in counter on profile * replaced Mobile links with Mobile App for Android: Habitica and Mobile App for iOS: Habitica links * Markdown Cheat Sheet: added explanation of image alt text * replaced various outdated screenshots * added Candidate for Deletion to duplicate files and replaced duplicates on wiki pages with remaining image * added appropriate licensing to unlicensed files Ravenlune (talk) 01:10, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Admin Response 930 Wikia points at 2019-04-14. The work to add licence details to images was very valuable and isn't reflected in the Wikia points. I've awarded you Tiers 2 and 3 for this application, and it also puts you half way towards Tier 4. LadyAlys (talk) 05:06, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers